Within Reach
by 77Xfire
Summary: When a terrible accident leaves Ochako in critical condition, Izuku is dealing with the regret of not being able to save her. WARNING! Angst ahead!
1. Collapse

**Collapse**

* * *

It was a terrible situation.

Izuku and Ochako had bumped into each other while on patrol for their internships, when they came across a fight between some pro heroes and a villain. The fight was going very well, until a hero made a mistake, and sent the villain hurling into a nearby building. This action caused a great amount of damage to the building, and it began to collapse. Thankfully, one of the pro heroes had a telekinesis quirk, and began holding up to building. The problem was, she couldn't do it for long. Seeing as how the villain was knocked out, the heroes quickly leaped into action, and went inside the building to rescue anyone that was inside.

So of course Izuku and Ochako decided to jump in and help.

The duo ran into the building, and rushed around frantically trying to find anyone that needed help. Eventually, they found their way to the top floor. There, they found two boys, twins from the looks of things, huddled up in a corner. Izkuku and Ochako quickly ran over and went to work.

"We don't have enough time to bring them downstairs. We need another way out." Izuku said.

"I have an idea, smash a hole into that wall. I will then use my quirk and float you all down." Ochako responded.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, I will be right behind you!" Ochako responded.

And with that, the two smiled to each other, and put their plan into action. Izuku quickly ran over to the wall, and kicked it. This created a hole in the wall that gave them a view of the street. Ochako quickly made her way over and used her quirk on the three boys, making them weightless. Izuku then grabbed the kids and leaped out. And thanks to Ochako's quirk, he floated down slowly, and landed safely. Ochako then released the quirk and was about to use it on herself.

Until she heard a faint cry.

Quickly looking around, she noticed that it was coming from a small pile of rubble on the other side of the room, close to where the two boys were previously.

She ran over to investigate, quickly using her quirk to clear the rubble. And she was shocked at what she found.

A young girl, can't be older than 2 years old, was curled up in a ball. She didn't appear to be hurt too much, which Ochako was thankful for. She quickly grabbed the girl and began running back to the hole in the wall.

That is, until a piece of rubble fell on her.

The rubble hit her leg, causing her to yelp out in pain and fall over. When she looked back, she realized that she was stuck. Realizing that she had little to no time left, Ochako realized something.

There was no way she was going to get both of them out.

Getting her leg out from under the rubble would take time, and even if she was able to do so, she was sure that her leg was broken. There was no way she would make it. So, she made a decision. She quickly used her quirk on the little girl…

And threw her towards the hole as hard as she could.

Meanwhile, outside.

Izuku was growing increasingly worried. Ochako was taking a long time to get out. A lot longer than he thought she would. Just when he was about to jump back up there to see what was going on, he saw something. A little girl flying out through the hole he just made. Seeing that this was probably the reason Ochako was taking so long, he quickly jumped up to the girl and caught her in mid air. He then looked over to the hole to show Ochako that he got her.

But he didn't like what he saw.

Ochako was laying on the floor, one of her legs caught under some rubble. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, and she was crying. When she saw him she smiled to him. She then mouthed something to him.

And the building collapsed.

Izuku never screamed so loudly.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I got some explaining to do.**

 **So, first of all, Family Flames. I have been experiencing writers block when it comes for that story's finale. I know what I want to do, I am just having a lot of trouble figuring out how it is going to actually happen. That being said, I will try to get it done during this weekend, or the next. As for Zero Gravity Sickness's followup, I started typing it up, and I will get that out soon. I will let you all know when I figure out what I am doing with Family Flames on my twitter, so be sure to follow it (It is on my profile). Also, I am thinking when I get this story, and the other two stories done, I am going to make my way back to the THTF universe. I think it has been long enough :)**

 **So, about this story. As you can probs tell, this is going to have angst, and lots of it. I mean… Ochako is kinda dead… or is she? You will find out her fate in the next chapter, which I will get out later tonight. I don't like having cliffhangers like that. Also, I am in part writing this story cause I thought of the idea and liked it, and also to hold you guys over until I finish the other stuff.**

 **Anyways, I will see you later tonight for Chapter 2: Panic.**


	2. Panic

**Panic**

* * *

"URARAKA!" Izuku screamed out.

As soon as he landed, he put the girl down, and sprinted over to building that was now a big pile of rubble. He leaped on top of the pile and began clearing rubble as quickly as he could in order to try and find his friend. He didn't even notice that Ochako's quirk deactivated. Some of the other heroes realized what was going on, and joined him. Izuku would be thankful of this, if he noticed. All he cared about was finding Ochako as fast as he could. His body was screaming in pain. Most likely because he was using One For All at 20% again. He didn't care though.

After a minute of digging, he finally found something. A hand. A very badly bruised hand. He quickly dug around it. When he finished, the sight before him made his blood go ice cold.

Ochako was unconscious, and bleeding badly. One of her legs was twisting in a terrible way, most certainly broken, and one of her arms looked broken as well.

Izuku quickly pulled her out of the rubble, and checked her pulse.

It was faint, but it was still there.

He faintly heard a hero yell out to someone to come over. Probably to a doctor that came with an ambulance.

For a while, Izuku just sat there, with Ochako in his arms. After a little bit, he started hugging her.

"I'm sorry… I am so… so sorry." Izuku whispered into her ear, tears freely flowing.

Shortly after, the doctors arrived. They quickly and carefully loaded Ochako into a stretcher. Before they rushed back to the ambulance, Izuku grabbed one of their wrists. The doctor looked down at the boy, to see what he wanted.

"Please… save her…" Izuku mumbled out.

Hearing his message loud and clear, the doctor nodded, and they quickly went back to the ambulance.

From there Izuku just… sat there. He didn't move, he couldn't move.

"I should of been there, I should of noticed that there was another child in there. Ochako is the one who found out and now she is like this! This…"

Izuku's train of thought was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"… Naomasa?"

"Hey Midoriya. I heard about what happened. I can take you to the hospital if you want." He said with a sad smile.

At this, Izuku just nodded his head. The two then made their way to Naomasa's car.

The drive to the hospital was a long one, and a quiet one as well. Very few words were exchanged between the two.

"I already informed All Might about what happened." Naomasa explained. "I would suggest you tell your classmates as well."

At this Izuku simply nodded, took out his phone, and opened a group chat with his classmates.

Izuku: "Guys… Ochako is in the hospital."

Mina: "WHAT?!"

Toru: "Is she ok?!"

Izuku: "I don't know"

Izuku: "I am scared we may lose her."

He started crying again when he typed that.

Kirishima: "We are on our way over now, just hang on, ok?"

Izuku: "Ok… thank you."

And with that, they arrived at the hospital. Izuku quickly found out where they took Ochako and rushed there as fast as he could. When he got there, he wasn't surprised when he was told that he couldn't go in, but he was disappointed nonetheless. So, he sad in a nearby bench, and waited.

About 5 minutes later, Iida showed up.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida called out as he ran over.

Seeing one of his best friends running towards him made Izuku feel a little better… just a little.

"How is she?" Iida asked.

"I… I don't know yet… they haven't told me anything." Izuku responded. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know, I left before you sent that message." Iida responded. "I saw what happened on the news, and began running here right away."

Nodding in understanding, the two sat back down and continued to wait in silence. After a while, the rest of the class, aside from Tsuyu, showed up, with Aizawa and All Might joining them. And shortly after Tsuyu showed up with Ryuki. Izuku then explained to everyone what happened.

Before anyone could comment on what happened, the doors to the emergency room opened.

Izuku quickly shot up and went over to the doctor who walked out.

"How is she?" He asked, worry very evident in his voice.

At this, the doctor sighed, which did not help Izuku's nerves.

"She is going to pull through…" The doctor started, earning a huge sigh of relief from everyone. "… but she is in a coma."

After that, the room was silent.

"A… a coma?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. She is going to be asleep for a while. How long, we are not sure. It could be a couple of days, or several weeks." The doctor explained. "The most extreme cases are several years."

This made Izuku's heart drop. Ochako, his first friend, his best friend, may not wake up for weeks, or even years. She was just… gone from his life, and for an unknown amount of time too.

"You all can go in if you want, but don't expect her to wake up any time soon." The doctor said, before walking away.

After that, Izuku walked in with the rest of the class following behind him. He went over to Ochako's bed and got a good look at her. She was hooked up to many machines, probably to monitor her condition, as well as an IV. She looked terrible, with several bruises across her face and one of her arms. The other arm was wrapped in a cast, along with one of her legs, which was currently being elevated. There were also some bandages on her head, probably to keep her from bleeding. Izuku pulled over a chair, sat down, and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry."

 **End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **A bit of a longer chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys in suspense on Ochako's condition. Yes, she is going to live, but she is going to be in a coma for a while.**

 **Anyways, about this chapter. I decided to put Naomasa in because he would fit in with the situation, and I really never put him in any of my stories. Also, Iida is such a good friend. Rushing to the hospital as soon as he finds out that his friend has been badly injured.**

 **Also, if you are wondering why Tsuyu showed up late, it would stand to reason that she was patrolling on another part of the town, and didn't find out about Ochako's injuries until she returned to the office, where she told Ryuki about Izuku's text. As for why Kirishima was able to show up with the others, lets say this takes place not too long after the Eri rescue arc, so he was given a couple of days off to recover from his injuries. This is assuming that Ochako and Izuku don't suffer from some bad injuries as well.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be out tomorrow, so I will see you then for "Regret".**


	3. Regret

**Regret**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in silence. The class stayed in Ochako's hospital room for a few hours, hoping that by some miracle she would wake up. That miracle didn't happen. After a few hours, Aizawa suggested that they returned to UA. Most of the class, even if they didn't want to, complied. The only one who didn't was Izuku.

"Midoriya, we need to get back to UA. Plus, I don't think the doctors will let you stay here all night." Aizawa explained.

At this Izuku just mumbled something out, but he was too quiet for anyone to hear it.

All Might decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Aizawa." All Might said to his colleague. "How about you take the rest of the class back. I will stay with Midoriya and figure something out."

At this Aizawa just sighed. "Very well, see you back on campus. Lets go everyone."

And with that, the class left with Aizawa.

Izuku and All Might sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. After a while though, All Might spoke up.

"This isn't your fault you know." All Might explained.

"Yes it is…" Izuku mumbled out.

"No, it is not." All Might said sternly. "Listen, what happened was completely out of your control. It is understandable that your are upset but you shouldn't blame yo-"

"IT IS MY FAULT!" Izuku suddenly yelled out, catching All Might completely off guard. Izuku never yelled like this, the only other time he did was when he was yelling at Bakugou during his end of term exam. "I SHOULD OF NOTICED THE GIRL, I SHOULD OF KNOWN THERE WAS A REASON WHY THE BOYS WERE HUDDLED IN THE CORNER LIKE THAT! URARAKA NOTICED, TRIED TO FIX MY MISTAKE, AND ALMOST DIED!" Izuku continued yelling, tears once again flowing from his eyes. "I… I shouldn't of left her alone like that…" At this point, Izuku collapsed down onto his knees and started sobbing.

All Might then made his way over to his successor and started rubbing his back. "It's ok, just let it all out."

"She… she looked so scared."

At this, All Might just stayed silent. It wasn't that he agreed with Izuku, but he didn't know what to say at this point. He had never been in a situation like this before. Also, he was sure that the only person who can convince him that this wasn't his fault, was the one sleeping in the bed.

After a while, Izuku finally calmed down. When he did, he sat back down in his chair, and once again grabbed Ochako's hand. He was determined to stay with her until she woke up.

All Might then noticed a doctor standing in the doorway. He looked like he wanted to talk, so All Might walked over.

"Is everything all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Well… he is blaming himself for what happened, so he is very down about it." All Might explained.

"Ah, that would explain it." The Doctor commented.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" All Might asked.

"Sure!" The doctor replied happily.

"Would it be too much trouble for the two of us to spend the night here? I don't think separating him from his friend is the best thing to do." All Might explained.

"No, it is not a problem at all. I will make arrangements for the two of you if you so wish." The doctor responded.

"Thank you very much sir." All Might said.

"Just one thing… My son is a big fan of yours All Might sir! Can I please have an autograph for him?" The doctor asked.

At this All Might just laughed. "Sure, not a problem."

After signing the piece of paper, All Might went back into the room to explain the situation to Izuku, he then left to make a phone call to the school.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **AND HERE IS THE ANGST! OH BOY! I am not good at that! xD Legit, it hurt me to write Izuku being so sad. I am not going to say much about this chapter, just that All Might's phone call will be explained in the next chapter. I will also start typing out the next chapter right away. I don't know exactly when it will be out, but it should be out either tonight or tomorrow.**

 **So, I will see you then for "Waiting"**


	4. Waiting

**Waiting**

* * *

When All Might returned to the hospital room he explained the situation to Izuku.

He has been excused from attending all of his classes for the time being, but he is still responsible for the work, as such he needed to find a way to get all of the notes and fit in some hero training every now and again.

This proved to not be a problem though, as when Izuku sent a message to his classmates explaining this to them, they offered to help him with the notes. As for the training, All Might was more than happy to help him.

And so, Izuku waited. He spent the night by Ochako's side, his hand still connected to hers. When he woke up, he looked to his friend, hoping to see him awake and smiling at him, only to find her still asleep, a fact that made Izuku, once again, very sad. He stayed there all day, never leaving her side.

That is, until her parents came to visit.

When the two came into the room, they quickly ran over to Ochako's bed, ignoring the boy that was sitting besides her. Izuku decided that it would be for the best to give them some space, so he left the room. When he did, he was met with Iida, with a couple of books in his hands. Iida then took Izuku over to a table and began going over the notes from the day's classes. He was determined to not let his friend fall behind.

After a couple of hours of going over notes, the two finally finished. When they did, they returned to Ochako's room to check on her, once again hoping that she was awake. Once again, they were disappointed.

When they did walk in however, Ochako's parents took notice. They walked over and the father asked a simple question. "Are you the boy our daughter calls 'Deku'?"

"Uh… Yeah, that's me!" Izuku responded.

"We were told you have been staying here since she got here, is that true?" Ochako's father asked.

"That is true, Midoriya here has been by her side ever since we received the news on her condition!" Iida responded.

This just made Ochako's parents smile. "Thank you very much. I am so happy my daughter found such a great boyfriend." Ochako's mother suddenly said.

Izuku's face then turned completely red. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B" Izuku started stuttering.

"I assure you that is not the case." Iida said, correcting Ochako's mother. "They are only friends."

"Oh, my mistake! Well in any case, I am happy that she has such great friends in the two of you!" Ochako's mother said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Listen." Ochako's father interjected. "We need to leave now, but I want you to do something for me."

"O-ok?" Izuku responded.

"I want you to keep us updated on our daughters condition. As much as it pains us to admit it, we can't be here all day every day. So we are really counting on you for this." He explained.

At this, Izuku nodded in understanding. "You can count on me!" After that, the two boys exchanged phone numbers. "And uh… I am sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?" Ochako's father asked.

"This whole mess is my fault…" Izuku said. "I… made some mistakes during the rescue and…"

"Stop." Ochako's father said sternly. "All Might already explained everything. We do not blame you for what happened. Our daughter did what she did on her own accord, and for a great reason, and I am sure you are the last person she thinks is at fault here."

"But…" Izuku mumbled out.

"Enough. If you truly believe that you are at fault here, just stay with her, and keep your promise to us, then when she wakes up you can ask her yourself. Alright?" Ochako's father explained.

"… Yes sir." Izuku responded.

"Very good, now, we must get going." Ochako's father said. "Thanks again for looking after our daughter."

And with that, they left, but not before Izuku heard a faint "I am telling you, he would make for a great boyfriend for her!" Causing his face to turn completely red.

And so, Izuku returned to his seat, and continued waiting.

For a while, the days went by the same way. Izuku waiting in his seat, Iida coming to visit and tutor him, some of the other classmates coming and the occasional visit from Ochako's parents. All Might also had Izuku do some light training every now and again.

This pattern continued for the next two weeks.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter.**

 **I wanted to include Ochako's parents because, well, I felt like it wouldn't be right to not include them. Also, having an agreement between hem and Izuku to keep them up to date on the situation, even if they weren't able to visit all the time due to their work, was a good idea. Also, yeah, All Might's phone call was about allowing Izuku to be excused from classes while he was in the hospital with Ochako. I thought it would be unreasonable to think that they would just give him the time off, so I decided to make it "He has the time off, but he is still responsible for the work." Kinda like how an excused absence works in college.**

 **Anyways, I am thinking there are going to be 2-3 more chapters left in this story, so I am thinking I will try and finish up either tonight or tomorrow morning. So, I will see you next time for "Alone"**


	5. Alone

**Alone**

* * *

Darkness. That was all she could see. There were no buildings, no street, nothing. It had been like this for the longest time. How long, she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't see anything, hear anything or even feel anything. The last thing she could remember was being inside that collapsing building, throwing a girl outside, and seeing Deku's horrified face.

Deku.

Truth be told, she missed him. She missed him terribly. She missed all of her friends, her family, but not being able to see Deku was the one thing she couldn't stand the most right now. But what hurt her the most was thinking about what he was currently going through.

Did he miss her? Was he currently grieving? Had he moved on?… Did he even care?

She shook that last thought out of her mind right away. Of course he cared, he was her friend. Knowing him, he was crying right now, and even blaming himself for what happened…

She really, REALLY, didn't like to think of that.

She didn't think that what happened was Deku's fault, more so hers. She made the big mistake not being aware of her surroundings, and it had cost her. To be honest, she was just thankful that she was still able to get the girl to safety despite this mistake.

And so, here was Ochako, just floating around in the darkness. It was like she was under the effects of her own quirk, but she didn't feel nauseous at all. Then again, she still couldn't feel anything at all.

After a while, more questions started to pop up in her mind.

Was she dead? Was she still alive? If so, where was she? Did anyone know where she was? If so, were they looking for her? How were her parents? Her friends?

She truly didn't know.

After what seemed like an eternity though, she finally saw something. A small light. Quickly, she started to sort of… swim towards it. Eventually, she got close enough to see what it was, and the sight brought her to tears.

Her parents, her family, they were there, and smiling right at her.

The sight alone was enough to move her to tears.

Not even thinking about what they were doing here, how they got there, or the fact that she seemed to be on solid ground, she ran towards them.

But when she leaped towards them for a hug, she was met with nothing.

Her parents had disappeared, and she was alone again.

And she cried.

She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

When she looked up though, she was shocked at what she saw.

Everyone was there. Just about the entirety of her class, all standing there. She ran up to them and once again tried to leap into their arms… only to be met with the same result.

Once again, her friends had disappeared, leaving only what appeared to be a small puddle in their wake.

Ochako was confused and scared. She didn't know what was going on. Did her friends and family find her? Did this happen to them cause they came looking for her? Or was she just imagining things?

She didn't have much time to think of this until it happened again.

And this time, she hoped with all her heart that the same thing didn't happen.

Cause Deku was standing right there.

He was standing there, and smiling that big, goofy, adorable smile that she loved to death.

He was there, and that is all that mattered.

She ran as fast as she could. She needed to be with him, at all costs.

When she got close to him, she stopped. She then examined his face. When she did, his smile only widened. It was then that she heard a faint voice. It was so distant, yet so familiar.

"… ove… ou"

She couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but she did figure something out.

That was Deku's voice. He was really here. He was real! The thought made Ochako feel nothing but joy, as she leaped into his arms…

Only to go right through him.

She looked back to see nothing. Once again, there was nothing but a puddle.

And then she started falling.

"No… please no…" She said.

"I don't want to be here anymore…

I want to be home, with my friends, my family…

with Deku too… I miss them so much…

please… just let me go home" Ochako said, as she started crying.

Then out of seemingly no-where, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

She felt something in her hand.

 **End of Chapter 5.**


	6. Together Again

**Together Again**

* * *

Izuku was once again sitting in the hospital room, waiting for Ochako to wake up.

It had been two weeks since the accident. Two painful, torturous weeks of sitting there, and waiting.

Ochako was no longer wearing the casts on her arm and leg, and most of the bruises had been healed thanks to Recovery Girl coming and healing her. Izuku was hoping that the hero's quirk would somehow be able to wake his friend up. But he was wrong, terribly so.

Ochako was still asleep, and continued to show no signs of waking up any time soon.

And if he were to be honest, Izuku was getting tired of waiting.

But still, he was waiting, and was going to continue to wait until she woke up. Even if it did take years.

After waiting this long Izuku made a realization.

He really cared about Ochako. Like, he cared about her more than he did himself. And it was because of this that he realized…

He loved being around her…

He loved seeing her happy…

He just… loved her.

He didn't know when this had happened, but he was sure of it. He loved her, and he needed to tell her…

The problem is that he couldn't…

Or could he?

She may of been asleep, but maybe, just maybe she could still hear his voice. So, he decided to give it a try.

He got close to her ear, and started to whisper.

"Hey Uraraka. I am still here, I am still waiting. Don't worry about me, I am fine. I just… miss you a lot is all.

Listen, ever since the accident I have been thinking a lot. And I realized something…

I care about you, a lot. I want to see you every day, I want to see you smile, to make you smile… I just… I guess what I am trying to say is…

I love you…So, if you can hear me, please… come back soon, ok?" Izuku finished, tears once again flowing from his eyes.

"Midoriya…" He heard from behind him. He turned around, to see the source of the voice, Iida.

And he wasn't alone, just about everyone in his class was there.

"Oh, hey guys! Uh… just how much of that did you hear?" Izuku asked.

"All of it." Shoto said bluntly.

"Listen Midoriya, this isn't easy for us to tell you, especially after what you were just saying but… we have been talking these couple of days and…" Kirishima started, but couldn't seem to finish.

Sighing, Kaminari decided to finish for him. "We think you need to move on."

"…huh?" Izuku asked, not knowing what he meant by that.

"It's just that… we have no idea how long it is going to take for her to wake up. It could be days, or even years… we just think it is unhealthy for you to just be staying here for so long." Kirishima explained.

"… So you are telling me to give up on her?" Izuku asked.

"No… not exactly… but…" Kirishima started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"You want me to GIVE UP ON HER?!" Izuku started yelling now. "There is no way, NO WAY that I am doing that! She would NEVER give up on any of us, she would NEVER try and move on, and you want me to GIVE UP ON HER?! Well let me tell you something I AM NEVER-" He didn't get to finish that sentence, cause he was cut off by a noise he was not expecting to hear.

…...

When she felt something in her hand, she didn't know what to make of it. Where was she? Did she leave that place? Where was Deku? What was going on? Then, the feeling went away, and she grew worried. That is, until she heard voices. Voices she recognized. Who were they? After a little bit, she recognized Kirishima's voice, then Kaminari's…

Then she heard Izuku's. It sounded so tired, yet so fierce. She didn't know what exactly she was saying, but she could tell he was very passionate about whatever he was talking about. Then, she began to hear him more clearly.

"…She would NEVER give up on any of us, she would NEVER try and move on, and you want me to GIVE UP ON HER?!" She heard. Was he… talking about her? She wanted to let him know that she could hear him, let him know she was there, so with all of her strength, she slowly creaked open her eyes and tried to say one thing…

"D..Deku?"

…

When the class had heard that voice, they all froze. Izuku, who was yelling until just a moment ago, slowly turning around, thinking that it was too good to be true.

But it was true.

Ochako was laying there, eyes, though very slightly, were open.

She was awake.

At this point, tears were flowing at full force, and Izuku couldn't even find the words to say at this moment. This was what he was waiting for, this is all he wanted for the past two weeks.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally was able to act.

"URARAKA!" He yelled out, and rushed over to give his friend the biggest hug he could muster.

The rest of the class could only watch in shock. After a moment, Bakugou spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor, let him know what happened." He said before walking out of the room. While it is true that he was going to get the doctor, he didn't want any of his classmates see the tears.

After he left, the class decided that they weren't going to let Izuku be the only to hug her, and joined in.

They could finally be happy again, after all, they were all finally together again.

 **End of Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **OK! SO! I didn't want to make these past two chapters a single chapter, but I didn't want to have a sizable gap between them, so I decided to type them both up and upload them one after another! I hope you don't mind.**

 **ANYWAYS OCHAKO IS BACK! YAAAAAY! Happy ending!… Well, it isn't over, there is still one more, maybe two more chapters left.**

 **I don't really like talking about these chapters at the end anymore, so I will just say that the next chapter I am hoping will wrap everything up. I will try and get it out tonight, but can't make any promises. So, I will see you next time for "Within Reach"**


	7. Rejoice

**Chapter 7: Rejoice**

* * *

When Bakugou told the doctors that Ochako was awake, they quickly rushed to her room. When they arrived, they requested that the class, who was still hugging her at the time, leave the room so that they can do some examinations.

Izuku decided that this would be a good time to go to a call area to call her parents and tell them the good news, as well as make a couple of other phone calls. He left the group with the first smile that graced his face in over two weeks.

Meanwhile, inside of the hospital room, Ochako felt completely confused. She didn't know who these people were, what they were doing with all these... whatever these things she was connected to were, she didn't know why she felt so weak or why her vision was so blurry, and finally, she didn't even know where she was.

After a while, her vision started to clear, and she finally got a look at her surroundings.

'Am I… in a hospital?' She thought to herself. She tried to say it out loud, but she still didn't have the energy to do even that. It was out of sheer will that she was able to just say Deku's name a couple of moments ago.

One of, what she assumed to be a doctor, noticed her confused look.

"We are just running a few tests, nothing to worry about, ok?" The doctor asked.

Still lacking the energy to speak, she just slightly nodded her head, telling the doctor that it was ok.

And so she laid there as the doctors continued to run their tests.

Outside of the hospital room, the rest of Class 1-A were waiting in anticipation, waiting to be told that they could go back in and see their friend again. Izuku was still making his phone calls, so he wasn't back yet. It had been about ten minutes.

"What are the odds?" Kaminari suddenly asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Jirou asked.

"I mean, she woke up right after Midoriya said those things, didn't she?" Kaminari explained.

"Now that you mention it, that is kinda odd." Said Kirishima.

"I doubt it is a coincidence" Mina suddenly said.

"What makes you say that?" Satou asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It was their love for each other that made her wake up!" Mina explained. "Ahh, it is so romantic!"

"Uh… I highly doubt that…" Kaminari said, only to have an earphone jack poke him in the temple.

"Let the girl have her fun." Jirou scolded him.

At this, the class started laughing. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they finally felt happy again.

Meanwhile, with Izuku. He had just finished talking to Ochako's parents, letting them know that she was finally awake. The two of them explained that they were leaving work right away and would be there within a couple of hours. He was about to call All Might to tell him the good news, when the man himself walked into the hospital. Noticing his student was unusually outside of Ochako's room, he became worried.

"Young Midoriya! I was just on my way to take you for some training!" All Might explained. "What brings you out here? I would of thought that you would still be with young Uraraka!"

At this, Izuku just smiled, and motioned All Might over to sit with him. It was there that he explained that had happened during the past ten minutes or so, ending by saying that he just got off the phone with her parents.

"Well then! That makes me beyond happy to hear!" All Might exclaimed with vigor. "I suppose now all there is left to do is go and wait to hear from the doctors!"

"Uh… before that, there was something I wanted to ask you." Izuku said.

"Oh? What would that be?" All Might asked.

…

A few minutes later, Izuku and All Might returned to Ochako's room, and were greeted by the rest of class 1-A. They were still waiting to hear the results of the tests on Ochako. A few more minutes of waiting, and the doors finally opened, and the doctors began leaving the room. One of the doctors went over to the group.

"Well, from the looks of things there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage, and we shouldn't have to worry about her falling back into her coma." The doctor explained, earning a sigh of relief from the class and All Might. "That being said, she is still very weak, and will have to go through some rehab to regain her strength. This will take some time, but she will make a full recovery."

That last piece of information made Izuku happy beyond belief. After two whole weeks of not knowing if she would even wake up, finally hearing that she was going to make a full recovery was an amazing thing for him to hear.

"Anyways, she is still awake, so you can see her if you wish." The doctor explained before walking away.

The class then slowly walked into the room, with Izuku in front. When they approached Ochako's bed, she finally noticed their presence, or rather, Izuku's presence.

"Hey Deku." Ochako said tiredly, finally having the energy to speak again.

"Hey Uraraka." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"So… did those kids get out alright?" Ochako asked.

At this point, Izuku couldn't help but start laughing, with tears flowing from his eyes. His friend was finally back, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **OK! SO! LEMME EXPLAIN! I know that I keep having these sudden breaks, and I am sorry for that. I just really needed to focus on my school work for a while cause I was actually falling behind. That being said! I finally am finished with all of my finals and am ready to finish some stories! Going to start by finishing this story, then move onto finishing my (super late) IzuOcha week stories. Then, I will be writing out a new story for Christmas and Ochako's birthday next week. Then I will finally finish Family Flames and get the Zero Gravity Sickness followup done!**

 **Also, as for my IzuOcha week stories, the next one is actually going to tie into the first story I ever wrote, being "To Help Their Friends." So I would suggest at least reading the first like, 6 chapters of that story first.**

 **And finally I want make an announcement! As of late, I have been feeling the urge to write stories for another ship I love to death, as such, I will soon be doing so! I will not say what ship it is quite yet, but I will drop a hint. The hint is: French. Good luck figuring that out! Anyways, that will be happening soon.**

 **Anyways, there will be one or two more chapters left for this story, and I will get them out soon. So, I will see you all next time, for Chapter 8: Recovery.**


	8. Recovery

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

* * *

After about a minute, Izuku finally calmed down, wiping the tears from his eyes. Though Ochako was confused as to why Izuku had reacted that way, she couldn't help but smile at seeing her friend being so happy.

"I… I'm sorry about that." Izuku said.

"No… no it's fine… uh…" Ochako started.

"Hm? What's up?" Izuku asked.

"You never answered my question…" Ochako said shyly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! The kids are fine! Thanks to you that is!" Izuku explained.

"Oh great. I had a feeling that was the case, but I needed to make sure." Ochako said. It was then that she finally got a good look at her friend, and how bad of a condition he seemed to be in. He looked like he hadn't eaten or even slept in days! Not to mention his hair was an absolute mess. This realization led her to wondering one thing. "Uh… Deku?"

"Yeah?" Izuku responded.

"Uh… how… how long was I asleep?" Ochako asked.

There it was, the one question he dreaded. Izuku was scared at how she would react to the answer, but he knew that he couldn't keep it from her, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Uh… two weeks…" Izuku mumbled out, just barely audible.

"…Eh?"

"After the building collapsed, you were put into a coma… and that was two weeks ago." Izuku explained.

…

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ochako suddenly yelled out. Sure, she knew that she was out for a while, but she was expecting it to be a day or two, not a whole two weeks! "T-TWO WEEKS?!"

"Uh… yeah." Izuku responded.

"W-What about school?! What about my internship?! Oh god my parents must of been worried sick!" Ochako said, starting to panic a bit.

Seeing Ochako starting to panic, Izuku quickly sprung into action and put his hands on her shoulders. "Uraraka calm down!"

This seemed to of been enough, as Ochako had stopped shaking, despite her not even noticing that she started shaking in the first place.

"Everything is going to be fine. You don't need to worry about school or your internship and your parents are on their way here right now." Izuku explained.

This seemed to do the trick, as Ochako started to calm down. It was then that Ochako noticed the rest of the class, and motioned them to join them.

From there, everyone just talked. The class had caught Ochako up on everything that had been happening while she was asleep, though Izuku seemed to notice that they didn't mention that he had been staying at the hospital the whole time. He assumed that they were going to let him tell her that when he wanted to, which he mentally thanked them for.

About a hour later…

"OCHAKOOOOOOOOO!" The class suddenly turned to the doorway to see what had caused all of the noise. They were greeted by the sight of Ochako's parents rushing over to their daughter. When they got there, they hugged her like their lives depended on it. The sight of this happy reunion was enough to bring everyone in the class to tears. Even Bakugou couldn't help but shed a single tear, which only Kirishima seemed to notice.

At this point the class decided to leave the happy family to themselves, and went off to get some lunch, not only for themselves, but also for their friend, who they only assumed was starving at this point. They pretty much forced Izuku to come along, knowing that he hadn't been eating too well for the past couple of weeks. That, and they wanted to apologize for upsetting him earlier.

Meanwhile, with the happy family.

"You know, for a while we were thinking of pulling you out of UA because of this." Ochako's dad explained.

"What?! NO! Please don't do that!" Ochako yelled out.

"Hold on hold on! You didn't let me finish!" Ochako's father said, putting his hands in front of himself like he was trying to defend himself. "We were thinking about it, but then we met the family."

"The family?" Ochako asked, clearly confused.

"The family who's kids you saved!" Ochako's mother explained. "They were incredibly grateful that you saved those kids lives. The kids gave us a couple of drawings of you and your friend that they drew as thanks."

"That made us realize something." Ochako's father started. "You were doing what a hero does, putting their life on the line to save those in need, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ochako responded.

"And that is what you want to do, correct?" Ochako's father asked.

"Of course!" Ochako answered. "I… I want to be able to save people, no matter what!"

"I figured you would say something like that. So, we decided that it is your choice, if you wanted to continue to go down this path." Ochako's father explained.

At this, Ochako starting tearing up, she then reached over and gave her parents another hug. "Thanks you guys, it really means a lot to me!"

After they separated, Ochako's mother had one more thing to say. "And besides, we didn't have the heart to take you away from that friend of yours!"

"Friend?" Ochako asked, confused as to which friend they meant.

"That Deku boy of course! You do know that he was by your side the entire time you were here, right?" Ochako's mother explained.

"He… he was?" Ochako asked, a faint blush starting to form on her face.

"Yeah, he was really worried about you." Ochako's father explained.

This new piece of information shocked Ochako. Izuku cared about so much that he was willing to stay with her the entire time she was asleep? Would he of been staying with her the entire time even if she had been asleep for months or even years? Was it possible that maybe… just maybe…

Before she could finish that train of thought, Ochako's mother spoke up. "He is a real keeper that boy, make sure you don't lose him!"

At this, Ochako just smiled.

"I won't."

* * *

The next two months Ochako had been going through rehab, as the doctors helped train her to regain her strength so she could return to UA and continue her studies, though she would have to take it easy for a while. Izuku returned to the school with the rest of the class and resumed his studies like normal, though he did visit Ochako on a daily basis. The others also visited often, not only to check in on her progress, but to also help keep her caught up on the school work, though Izuku was doing a great job of that himself.

It was during this time that Ochako noticed a certain look in Izuku's eyes every so often. A look of… guilt. She had a feeling that she knew what that was about, but decided to not question him about it just yet.

After two long months of hard work, the doctors finally allowed Ochako to leave the hospital. While she did want to return to UA as soon as possible, her parents insisted that she spend some time at home with them before that, so she complied.

One week after that

The day had finally arrived where Ochako would be returning to UA. She had just gotten off the train at the train station, where she met Tsuyu who agreed to walk her over. On the way, the two caught up on what had happened over the past week. Tsuyu also explained that Izuku and Iida were planning on tutoring her in order to get her caught up on the work she had missed over the past week.

Eventually, they had finally arrived at UA, and made their way to the dorms. When they opened the doors, Ochako immediately noticed that it was strangely dark. She made her way over to the light switch to turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" The entirety of the class yelled out when the lights turned on.

Looking into the common room, Ochako saw that everyone in the class was there, as well as Aizawa and All Might. Above their heads was a banner that read "Welcome back Ochako!"

The sight alone was enough to move Ochako to tears. Her friends really cared about her this much. Wiping her tears away, she made her way over to her friends as they finally began celebrating their friend's return.

Later that night.

The party had finally began winding down, and the class had begun cleaning up. Ochako offered to help, but they weren't about to let her. They insisted that she just let them do it, to which she eventually complied.

She then went back to her room. It had felt like an eternity since she had been in that room, and she was happy to be back. After settling in and changing into her pajamas, she decided to go for a walk. She returned to the common room, where she saw that everyone had finished cleaning up, and a few of the students were now watching some TV. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and made her way back to the stairs. She decided that she wanted to spend some time stargazing, and the roof was the best place to do so.

When she got there though, she saw that she wasn't going to be alone.

"Oh! Hi Uraraka!"

"… Hi Deku."

 **End Of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **And so, all of the classes ordeals have finally come to an end. Ochako is finally back at UA, having made a full recovery, and everyone is happy again! However, we aren't done yet. The next chapter is going to be the last one, and it will bring everything to a close.**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed this, honestly, really long chapter! I wanted to give you guys something long to make up for my absence for the past month, so here you go!**

 **Anyways, to end off, I wanted to give you guys another hint for that other ship that I am going to start writing for. That hint is: Handkerchief. If you know the ship, you probably know which one I am talking about now.**

 **Anyways, final chapter will be up tomorrow, so I will see you then for Chapter 9: Within Reach.**


	9. Within Reach

**Chapter 9: Within Reach**

* * *

"… Hey Deku." Ochako said, happy to see her friend. She made her way over and sat down next to him.

For a while, the two just sat there, just staring up at the sky.

"Hey Deku?" Ochako suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Well… my parents told me something on the day I woke up, and I just wanted to make sure it was true." Ochako said.

"Hm? What would that be?" Izuku asked.

"Well, they told me that the entire time I was asleep, you stayed with me… is that true?" Ochako asked.

"Oh… well… yeah, it is." Izuku responded, face turning red slightly.

"Why?" Ochako asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?" Ochako asked again.

"… Well… I guess at first it was because I felt guilty. I felt like, well, I still do really, I felt like it was my fault that you were in there in the first place, so I didn't want to leave you there." Izuku explained.

"Deku…" Ochako started, she then placed her hand on Izuku's hand. "That was not your fault."

"Yes it wa-" Izuku started.

"No. It. Wasn't!" Ochako interrupted, with a stern voice. "If anything, it was my fault. I got careless, and didn't pay attention to my surroundings. That is why all this happened. Did you make the building collapse?"

"No… but" Izuku responded.

"No buts!" Ochako interrupted again. "I do not want you to be blaming yourself for any of this, you understand?"

"… All right." Izuku said, deciding to give up.

"Good! Now, what was the other reason?" Ochako said.

"Uh, other reason?" Izuku asked.

"You know, you said 'at first' when you said that you were feeling guilty, what did you mean by that?" Ochako asked.

"OH! That! Uh… well… how do I explain this…" Izuku said, for some reason getting shy. He then thought back to his conversation with All Might the day that Ochako woke up.

"Oh? What would that be?" All Might asked.

"Well, it's just that I recently realized something about Ochako. I realized that… that…" Izuku started.

"You realized that…?"

"I realized that… I love her." Izuku said, face turning completely red.

This had caught All Might completely off guard. Izuku never seemed to be the kind of guy who would just fall in love like this, but here he was, admitting to doing just that!

"I see! Well then, that is great!" All Might said. "So what about this did you want to ask me?

"Well, I really don't know what to do…" Izuku said.

"Ah, I see!" All Might said. "Well then, I would say that you should tell her when you think that the time is right."

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Absolutely! Only you know if you are ready to talk to her about this. Now then, now that that is settled, lets head back to her room, shall we?"

Izuku smiled, and agreed, starting to walk back to his friends.

It was at this point that Izuku decided. This was the time, he was ready.

"Well, how about I just tell you something I tried to tell you just before you woke up." Izuku said.

"O…k?" Ochako responded, confused as to what he was talking about.

Izuku then took a deep breath of air, and began speaking.

"Well, ever since the accident I have been thinking a lot. And I realized something… I care about you, a lot. I want to see you every day, I want to see you smile, to make you smile… I just… I guess what I am trying to say is…" Izuku stopped, and took another deep breath and closed his eyes, this was it. "I guess what I am trying to say is… I love you."

Then there was silence. Ochako didn't say a word after his confession. He slowly opened his eyes to get a good look at her.

Her hands were covering her mouth, her face was red, and she had begun crying.

Feeling like he had something wrong, Izuku tried to fix the situation… at least, he would of if she didn't suddenly start hugging him.

"You *sniff* you have no idea how happy you just made me." Ochako said.

"D-does that mean…?" Izuku started to ask, but couldn't find the words.

Ochako then pulled away. "Do *sniff* do you remember when the building collapsed?"

"I try to not think about it." Izuku responded. "But now that I am, you did look like you were trying to say something."

"Yeah… well… that was when I was thinking that I was about to… you know… die. I thought that if I was about to die… I needed to tell you something, and when I saw you… I decided to try and say it."

"And that is…?" Izuku asked. He had a feeling as to what she was about to say, but he needed to hear it.

"I said… 'I love you.'" Ochako said, her face turning red.

"O-oh!" Izuku responded, face also turning red.

From there, the two just sat there in an awkward silence, not really sure what to say next.

"So… what happens now?" Izuku asked.

"I… I don't know. I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Ochako responded, unsure if that is the right answer.

"… I think I would like that." Izuku said, earning a surprised look from Ochako.

"R-really?" Ochako asked.

"Well… yeah! Like I said, you mean a lot to me, so if it would make you happy, then I am happy." Izuku responded.

"Well then, I guess it is official!… Boyfriend." Ochako said, face once again turning red.

"R-right!… G-g-g-g…" Izuku tried to say, but couldn't seem to get it out.

Seeing that Izuku was having trouble, Ochako chuckled a bit. "How about we start by having you call me Ochako, ok?"

"R-Right! Will do Ura- I mean, O-Ochako." Izuku said, face still red.

Ochako then reached over and pulled Izuku into a hug as they continued to stare at the starry sky.

All this, while a drawing made by a 2 year old of her two heroes, hand in hand, hung on the fridge in the dorm kitchen.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **And so, the story comes to a close.**

 **I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH ONE! YES!**

 **Anyways, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, and hope that you enjoyed. I will be continuing to work on the IzuOcha week stories and should have something up tomorrow.**

 **And finally, I want to give one last hint as to what the ship I am teasing that I will write for in the near future.**

 **It is from a series that I am sure that absolutely everyone has at least heard of before.**

 **I will start the story for that soonish, and I will tell you all the meaning of these hints then. So, until next time. Thanks again for reading! :)**


End file.
